


Creep Vol.2 by my brother 8 years old

by EmoCatNinja



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: 8 yr old crack, Apollo 11, Bugatti, Crack, Don't Judge Me, a techer, crack crak crakkkity crack, gooooldd hairrr, lapslock, minecrafffttt, my brother made this, spaaaaaaaaaaceeeeeeeee shipppp, space ship, yes techer not teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCatNinja/pseuds/EmoCatNinja
Summary: creep the creeper has a day at school with zam the zombie. i wonder what will happen today





	Creep Vol.2 by my brother 8 years old

**Author's Note:**

> this was a horrible idea

"creep, creep" creeps alarm clock went off. creep went on his 4 legs and after he brushed his gold hair. then he saw zam the zombie he was hungry for brains. so creep the creeper gave him some brains. he went in his bugatti and crashed bam! dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn dun!

he went out of his car and when he closed the door it exploded bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then he went into class when the techer telled him to get a book. he grabbed the book in the livrary when a door opened. there was a rocket!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"wow"

he went inside the apollo 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"year!!!!!"

"wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

he shot very very fast he went into a 1 bazillion metre space ship but it was running out of fuel. He tried to go in the biggest space ship but it was running out fuel.

"ohhh nooo! what do im do?"

he tried to go in the biggest space station but it was to small. he tried to land on a planet but it had no fuel. he tried to land on earth and it was perfect.

"yay"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> seriously this was a horrible idea.


End file.
